


Of All These Happinesses

by RoarinxRory



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, blowjob, sweet dorks are being sweet and also smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoarinxRory/pseuds/RoarinxRory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the happinesses that grace Zach and Chris' lives, the pair takes a moment to enjoy one of their mutual favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All These Happinesses

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone needs a little bit of Zach and Chris smut in their day hahaha. Thanks to my lovely beta marleneonmyshoulder, and thanks for reading! --Rory

Chris often delights in working his boyfriend undone. Full lips bruised a lovely pink, he kisses away beads of Zach's precome. His tongue, skillful as always, swirls delicate circles, wetting the throbbing flesh in its wake. He focuses a great deal on the older man's face. Every twitch of his lips and furrow of his brow Chris notes, stores away for future reference. 

It is this lewdness that the blond particularly takes interest in. The slight part of Zach's lips, the noises of approval and encouragement, the occasional fingers carding through his hair, they are the embodiment of vulnerability and arousal's making love. When dark eyes meet electric blue in a gaze of need and lust, Chris obliges wonderfully, his jaw adjusting to the thicker width he encounters as he takes his lover deeper into his mouth. 

Zach lets a thrumming resound in his chest. Chris relishes the endearment Zach unspokenly showers over him and echoes the vibrations over that deliciously heavy cock down his throat. The humming incites an involuntary buck upward, thus driving Chris to soothe Zach's hips in feather caresses. Through long lashes, Chris looks to his boyfriend with a sort of expectancy, as if to say, "Zachary, you know that if you want this to continue, you need to behave." His tongue is of course too occupied to manage such a coherent sentence, so he strokes the underside of Zach instead, just along the vein that Chris knows is all too sensitive. 

He furthers Zach's pleasure substantially by hollowing out his cheeks and applying just a gentle suction. An elongated groan is drawn from Zach, his fingers trembling in the tangled mess that has become Chris' hair. He doesn't dare to speak out of the fear that his voice will be so hoarse and ragged as to be indistinct and ineffective. Therefore, Zach rolls his hips steadily in a slow rhythm. He doesn't want to stun Chris or, God forbid, choke him, so he struggles with the fire in his stomach to keep the pace reasonable. 

Chris brushes Zach's side, the pads of his fingers setting his skin ablaze. All Zach wants is more of this, more of his boyfriend, so enthusiastically doing his best to make him feel good. He's exceptionally gorgeous with his head between Zach's legs, a look of concentration about his features. Chris, by means of a quick glance up to the object of his service, wants Zach's undivided attention back on him. With a purposeful slurping noise, he sucks with an increased pressure from Zach's very base to his tip. 

Chris successfully elicits an absolutely filthy moan, which fills him with more of a giddy excitement than he'll ever be willing to admit. Zach feels a strangled whine escape him as Chris smiles around his aching length. There's so much warmth and tightness in that delectable mouth of his, and he's putting it to tantalizingly satisfying use. Chris massages his tongue against Zach with every drawback. He's bobbing with less care than permission for Zach to lose himself in his welcoming affection. Zach shudders as an undulating euphoria, an overwhelming bliss strikes him. 

Chris is accommodating in the way he sits still and swallows dutifully. It's dangerously alluring in how he lets a few drops of Zach's come dribble down his chin, how he laps up whatever sticky mess evaded his lips from his fingers and his boyfriend. "Mmm," he smirks with an ostentatious, prideful accomplishment. His gallantries go unnoticed by the same man who lifts him into his lap, devours his mouth in a suffocating kiss, and threatens, no, promises, to flood Chris' mind with nothing but their connection of intimacy. Yes, Chris often delights in working his boyfriend undone, but so does Zach.


End file.
